Neppuu! Fire Bird ni Gou
Neppuu! Fire Bird ni Gou (ネップウ！ファイヤーバード2号, Neppuu! Faiyā Bādo ni Gou, lit. Blazing Wind! Fire Bird No.2) là bài hát mở đầu trong game Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone phiên bản Neppuu. Lời nhạc Tiếng Nhật 羽ばたけ! ネップウ!ファイヤーバード 目の前に たくさんある 課題の山や 不安の谷も ひとつずつ 飛び越えてけば 必ず先に行けるもの! 熱い風を味方に付けて 飛び立とうとする君はマジで どこまでも行けそうじゃん 僕も本気にならなくっちゃ 深呼吸したら 『心の翼』広げてみな! 前に進む事が出来るんだ! 夢に向かってひとっ飛びさ 熱い太陽に、向かって勢いつけたら ホップ!ステップ!誰よりも高くジャンピング!GOOD!! スピード上げて 突風になって 君の涙も 僕が吹き飛ばす! みんなの夢を 乗せた翼が 僕の勲章だ! 羽ばたけ! ネップウ!ファイヤーバード 突然の 土砂降り雨 僕の翼は 弱るどころか またひとつ レベル上げるのさ! 力強くタフに育ってく! 夢は冷めない いつまで経っても激アツ! きっと何処までも行ける!限界は無いさ! 焦る事無く 『心の眼』で見極めな 正解と不正解の違い 自分で決めたら間違いない!! 熱い想いは空も海も越えてく ホップ!ステップ!世界すら巻き込んでチェンジング!GOOD!! 熱い想いが 翼になって 永久に羽ばたく 不死鳥のように 終わりを知らぬ 不滅の闘志 体にまとう僕らに 『越えられない壁などない!』 スピード上げて 突風になって 君の涙も 僕が吹き飛ばす! みんなの夢を 乗せた翼が 僕の勲章だ! 羽ばたけ! ネップウ!ファイヤーバード 熱い想いが 翼になって 永久に羽ばたく 不死鳥のように 終わりを知らぬ 不滅の闘志 体にまとう僕らは ネップウ!ファイヤーバード Romaji Habatake! NEPPUU! FAIYAA BAADO Me no mae ni takusan aru Kadai no yama ya fuan no tani mo Hitotsu zutsu tobikoetekeba Kanarazu saki ni ikeru mono! Atsui kaze wo mikata ni tsukete Tobitatou to suru kimi wa MAJI de Doko made mo ike sou jan Boku mo honki ni naranakuccha Shinkokyuu shitara “Kokoro no tsubasa” hirogete mi na! Mae ni susumu koto ga dekirun da! Atsui taiyou ni, mukatte ikiyoi tsuketara HOPPU! SUTEPPU! mae yori takaku JANPINGU! GOOD!! SUPIIDO agete Toppuu ni natte Kimi no namida mo boku ga fuki tobasu! Minna no yume wo Noseta tsubasa ga Boku no kunshou da! Habatake! NEPPUU! FAIYAA BAADO Totsuzen no doshaburi ame Boku no tsubasa wa yowamaru dokoro ka Mata hitotsu REBERU ageru no sa! Chikara tsuyoku TAFU ni sodatteku! Yume wa samenai itsumade tattemo geki ATSU! Kitto doko made mo ikeru! genkai wa nai sa! Aseru koto naku “Kokoro no me” de mikawame na Seikai to fuseikai no chigai Jibun de kimetara machigai nai!! Atsui omoi wa sora mo umi mo koeteku HOPPU! SUTEPPU! sekai sura maki konde CHENJINGU! GOOD!! Atsui omoi ga Tsubasa ni natte Eien ni habataku fushichou no you ni Owari wo shiranu Fumetsu no toushi Karada ni matou bokura ni “Koerarenai kabe nado nai!” SUPIIDO agete Toppuu ni natte Kimi no namida mo boku ga fuki tobasu! Minna no yume wo Noseta tsubasa ga Boku no kunshou da! Habatake! NEPPUU! FAIYAA BAADO Atsui omoi ga Tsubasa ni natte Eien ni habataku fushichou no you ni Owari wo shiranu Fumetsu no toushi Karada ni matou bokura wa NEPPUU! FAIYAA BAADO 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' Take flight! Blazing wind! Fire Bird These mountains of subjects and anxieties in front of my eyes If I overcome them one by one I’ll surely be able to go past them! A hot wind joins up as an ally And as you jump out, you seriously look like you could go anywhere I gotta get serious too Take a deep breath and try spreading out the “wings of your heart”! You’ll be able to move forward! Head towards the hot sun, get some momentum going Hop! Step! Jump higher than before! Good!! Raise your speed Become a squall Your tears will send me flying! These wings with everyone’s dreams riding on them I wear them like a medal! Take flight! Blazing wind! Fire Bird The sudden downpour of rain Don’t weaken my wings, in fact, They go up another level! They’re getting stronger and tougher! My dreams won’t ever fade away, they’re super hot no matter how much time passes! I know I can go anywhere! There’s no limit! Don’t rush things Master the “eye of the heart” If you can decide what’s different between right and wrong, there’s no mistake!! Your passionate feelings will surpass the skies and ocean Hop! Step! Change up the whole world while you’re at it! Good!! Your passionate feelings will turn into wings and fly eternally, like a phoenix This indestructible fighting spirit doesn’t know an ending it surrounds us all “There’s no wall I can’t overcome!” Raise your speed Become a squall Your tears will send me flying! These wings with everyone’s dreams riding on them I wear them like a medal! Take flight! Blazing wind! Fire Bird Your passionate feelings will turn into wings and fly eternally, like a phoenix This indestructible fighting spirit doesn’t know an ending it surrounds us all Blazing wind! Fire Bird Video Game thumb|left|335 px Bản đủ thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài mở đầu Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO